counterculturefandomcom-20200213-history
CounterCulture:Community Portal
I thought a good list to start on this portal was a "what do you want done" list. So here it is feel free to add to it as you wish so wemay all dicuss changes to sight. --Noizninja 23:50, 7 February 2006 (UTC) ---- ''Things you want to see but cant do your self or need help with. '' 1. I say a consolidation of main page to link to other pages "ie instead of all clubs and artist on front page maybe a link to a clubs page and a link to a artisit page this will clear up front page to be more like a directorie of sight and not a main content page" --Noizninja 23:50, 7 February 2006 (UTC) ---- For the newcomer As we are new, there is quite a lot to be done. As the lowly administrator here I humbly request that people get started with confidence. I have created the Main Page according to the purposes originally accepted by Wikia. I will probably make a new template for the Main Page sometime -- maybe you'd like to help. As this is a wikia covering a wide perspective in time, space, ideas, etc, I think we will soon need categories by historical time. For starters, we need Centuries (let's begin with the 16th to 21st), and then in the 20th Century we need to have subcategories for Decades. Later, if necessary, we can add Decades to all Centuries including the 21st. If you have these skills and time, please help. If not, just edit and post articles, that will be a great help. Under Centuries and Decades we also need sub-categories such as Music, Ideas, People, Movements, Culture, Protest. These, too, will no doubt grow in time. I'm new here too, and can't do such stuff yet. This whole project will grow in time. Bit by bit. Have fun, everyone, and don't forget the Wiki tutorial then come back to our own CounterCulture home. And thanks for these helpful comments Noizninja. You are definitely right that the main page shouldn't have all the articles linked there, especially just in one aspect of Counter Culture, such as music. Alpheus 05:55, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ---- People really shouldn't have to beg and plead to get you to change the main page. They should be able to change it without your permission. What if you go on holiday? Or get bored of this wiki? It would just grind to a halt. That is to say nothing of sysop vandalism. :In response to that last anonymous comment, I have tried to unprotect the page, twice. I will try again. Alpheus 03:38, 7 May 2006 (UTC) ::I have succeeded in unprotecting the page. By the way, all the sysop here is trying to do is get a good Wikia going. Making gratuitous and anonymous comments about so called 'sysop vandalism' is somewhat less than the contributions you might make here. How about posting some articles rather than sniping at people actually doing some work here? And that is a genuine invitation. You might note, too, that Wikipedia has removed the article on Sysop Vandalism (with the note "This page has been deleted, and should not be re-created without a good reason"), probably for the same reason that I find your anon comments not very helpful. It is much easier to demolish than to build, but we need builders here. Even though you are anonymous, you are welcome to help build this Wikia. No one is trying to do anything nefarious here, so please don't be so paranoid about it. The Main Page was temporarily protected while the Wikia was being established -- surely this was fair enough. The idea is to build a good Wikia -- so please come and help build, don't just dig for faults. There will always be plenty of fault-finders, but never enough builders. You are invited to write some articles for this new Wikia. Alpheus 08:12, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :::Just noting that the lack of activity and the adoption of sysop vandal point of view by the founder has caused this wiki to stall. :::If you don't understand why sysop vandalism is bad or want to deny that it occurs, then you'll never understand why your wiki died. :::It may be easier to demolish than to build, but a basic principle of counterculture is that the best people must devote themselves to clearing the way of institutions or ideas or even leaders that prevent serious change. Sysop vandalism exists, and the fact that "Wikipedians" deny that is the source of most problems in that project. Wow! Alpheus, just from the way this person talks you can tell they REALLY REAALLY NEED to understand counterculture better! Ha ha ha. Peace, GBro